Harry Potter and the game of Freedom
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Harry has had a Strange life, but When He gets a steam account his life will get a lot stranger... rated M because I am paranoid ((Yuri is in the paring as well, Just wanting to warn you guys


Harry Potter opened a steam account and saw a very interesting game. The game was a free dating simulator. It said the game's category was 'horror.' "But how could a game this cute be horrific?" he thought to himself as the game downloaded.

After the download he agreed that he was at least 13 and clicked mindlessly through all the product agreements. Who has the time to read all that content anyway? Finally, the game started and the computer visuals showed a depiction of a cartoonish neighborhood with a couple of houses in the background.

"HARRY!" screamed a female figure in the game. It startled him so much that he almost dropped his glass of butterbeer.

The game's narration introduced her as Sayori and explained her role as one of his friends. He smiled lightly. Her name was Sayori. She had strawberry-blonde hair and wore a Japanese school uniform that was light brown in color, a blue Skirt, and a red bow on the side of her head and the top middle of her blouse.

Sayori had the most beautiful eyes, a deep sapphire blue tint that glistened. She was undoubtedly one of the cutest.

However, Harry seemed to notice some strange things happening in the background after a while. "Help me" and "I'm trapped. Get me out of here" flashed on and off the screen as if it were some kind of glitch.

He indeed began to see why this game was in the Horror genre.

Sayori and Your Character Harry talked about joining clubs. His MC ((main character)) reluctantly agreed to look around the clubs. Harry's MC decided to check out the anime club but as the character entered the anime club, the room was empty with the exception of Sayori in the center of room (at least that's what it described.) Then her sprite came and that glitch came in but with different words "Let me out, please. I don't wanna die."

This is the weirdest thing Harry found himself in within a literature club with 3 other girls.

Some girl by the name of Natsuki had apparently made Biscuits (chocolate chip but they called them cookies.)

"It has been, interesting. Something about this game rubs me the wrong way" Harry thought as he got Hedwig ready to send a Letter to Hermione.

As he did so, the game began to show 3 other girls as he entered the literature club: Natsuki, Yuri, and Monica. Natsuki was the shortest of the girls. However, she behaved like Helga from Hey Arnold whenever the other characters called her short or cute. She had pink on pink hair and eyes that looked at least 5 or 6 inches longer than Sayori and had a red x shaped hair clip attached to her front bangs.

Yuri began to smile at Harry as they all took a bite of the cat shaped cookies. He wondered If he could make cat shaped cookies. Then, the glitch began "please let us out... please." Then a distorted laugh happened in the background.

Harry wrote a poem with a hidden message to the girls "When I make a breakthrough by night and by day, to have faith that you will make a breakthrough and break free."

((If anyone can make The Poem Longer You are welcome To))

As Harry shared off the poem to Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri, he did not share it with Monica. He had no Idea why but the game would not share it with Monica. He trusted the game's judgement. Something about her seemed off. The game in fact grayed out Monicas name, probably for a good reason. The game showed an auto skip as the scene skipped to a bedroom with a note.

(I haven't played the game yet so I don't know correct the previous sentence here.)

Something began to print out of his printer. As it finished doing its job, he grabbed some latex gloves. He slid the gloves on his hands and grabbed the paper.

It was a picture of Natsuki, Yuri, and Sayori smiling while holding a sign saying "Thank you" with a heart around the message.

He thought of a plan. However, he would need some help with It.

He sent Hedwig out to deliver the letter to Hermione. She appeared with the letter along with Snape and Albus. Harry pushed a couple buttons and keys on his keyboard. As done, It showed what Harry was doing the last hour or so.

((Harry Pushed a couple buttons and keys on his keyboard which played the video of What he was doing))

The glitches In the game seemed off. As the video stopped, snape began to speak "Mister Potter, we will help you but first we need to make sure these glitches are not game mechanics" Severus said skeptically. Harry nodded. "Now put your index and middle finger to the top of your speaker. We will do a mind sonorous on you so we can hear what you hear."

Harry did as instructed as the sonorous charms hit Harry's head. "Ladys, can you hear me?" Harry asked in his head. A female voice responded "Yes, we been able to hear you for quite a while, that's why we were asking for your help pothead."

"Quite the Tsundere Is she Professor Snape."

"Yes, quite the Tsundere. Indeed." Professor Snape nodded. Hermione and Snape did a small laugh as Dumbledore asked "Um, could you two explain what a Tsundere is? I never really heard that term."

"Yes, I guess you wouldn't have. But then again, your behind the times by a mile or two."

"Basically a Tsundere is a girl or guy that likes to hide his or her feelings by acting rude to their love interest.. It is normally found in women but some men can inherit that type of personality." It Is normally found in these Muggle comics called manga and these TV shows called anime. So i guess you would call it a fictional trope."

"I hope your friends do realize we can hear what they say." The tomboyish vally girl said.

Harry shrugged slightly "Just ignore them. Most of them are my teachers anyway."

"What did you major in, Or are you still in grade school?" a calm lovely feminine voice said. Harry replied "I am currently in college and hoping to get a Degree in video game development."

"Oh really, did you have an idea for a Video game?" The tom boy and the Chipper Girl's voice asked Harry.

"I have one." Harry told the Girls. "Basically what i had in mind was a man who gets killed due to a news reporter's actions and the news reporter gets haunted by the spirit of the man that was killed" Harry explained.

"That is interesting, It not only just takes a jab at the media's lies, but it tells the news that they have a lot of influence and power and that could either ruin someone's life or get someone killed if they are not careful..."

Harry nodded as he decided to end the conversation. "Don't Worry, I will still Let you girls out."

"Okay, just remember, don't let Monica out." Harry began to cut the connection as he said "I don't plan to." The printer began to print another picture with them with worried expressions on their faces holding up a sign that says "be careful."

"So, are you all satisfied." Asked Harry with a calm snape like expression.

"Yes, we are. Now the question is, how did they end up in that game? Because doing the same thing but in reverse should free them." Hermione asked as the printer acted up again. It printed out a picture of what appeared to be a transmutation circle with candles in the picture. On the other side of the paper, it wrote... "He did this."

"Hmm, a ritual, I see." Severus and Albus thought. "We need to contact the goblins..."

"The Goblins? What can they do?" asked Harry tilting his head. "Harry, the Goblins are more well versed in ritual magic then we are. If we tried to do it ourselves, we might accidentally hurt them." Hermione explained.

Harry nodded after thinking about it. " You have a point" Harry grabbed his laptop, closed it, and gently put it In his bag.

"Alright guys, let's go free the girls."

The group nodded as they apparated to diagon alley in front of the Gringotts bank.

When they walked in Harry saw Gryffic, the first Goblin he ever truly met.

"Hey Mister Gryffic, I need a favor done. Do you think you can get a ritual goblin to help us?"

Harry asked politely as he bowed to the Goblin."Sure, I can see what i can do." said the Goblin in a toothy smile.

Gryffic manage to get someone to help them with the dimensional ritual.

As Harry grabbed his laptop and turned it back on in the back of the room, the Goblin begin to speak in latin "et aperta porta habitationis tuæ: qui scilicet modus rip. Fine libertatem iter mendacii, et qui in carcere et porta libertatem*."

 _*Translation_

" _Open thy gate and rip the dimension open. Freedom lie at the end of your journey, let those that are imprisoned out and let the gate to freedom open."_

Harry was relieved for a second as the 3 girls jumped out. He aimed his wand at the portal followed by Severus, Albus, and Hermione as a brown haired figure tried to jump out.

Key word tried, at the second she popped her head out Harry, Albus, Severus, and Hermione hit the brown haired girl with knockback jinx followed by a stunning hex.

The portal closed as harry did a sigh of relief. "That was a close one there."

"Why did we have to do that to her again?" Asked Hermione feeling bad for her.

"She is a living computer virus. Natsuki said ((The Girl with Pink hair and the One that acted like a tsundere))

"But she wasn't always like that." Sayori responded. She was a real good friend but She let the admin virus take control of her life and she basically became our warden.

Harry thought of a way to undo this virus she been infected with. "Hey Albus, do you think the memory wipe charm could undo the damages the that virus has affected her with?"

Severus responded. "Yes It could in theory but you would have to be specific on what you want her to forget... and what you want her to remember."

"Gorso... can you reopen the portal? I am going to get her and bring the old her back before she became the virus."

The Goblin reopened the portal as Harry got her unconscious body and took her out of the portal. "Do you have a room with restrainable chair i can use for her?" Harry asked as he walked out with her unconscious body in his arms.

"Yes, down the hall first door on your right..."

"This was an interesting experience..." Harry said as he chuckled when Monica came to. She found herself restrained to a chair with 4 People looking at her.

"Harry, what's going on?" She asked as Harry frowned.

"You have been a bad girl… and we are going to remedy the situation. You will always have your friends but your days at doki doki literature club are going to be wiped from your mind."

"W.. what? What are you talking about…"

"Obliviate!" Harry shouted as an invisible force hit her. She could feel her memories of doki doki going away one by one.

She fell towards Harry and was united with him as he held her in his arms.

"Thank you, whoever you are." Those were her last words before she passed out.

As Monica came to, he saw her friends looking at her with tears of joy in their eyes... They looked like they have not seen her in years.

"It's okay, Harry saved you..." Yuri said hugging on her while Sayori and Natsuki did the same.

"Natsu. Sayori. Your still as Short as ever..."

"Hey, don't call me Short…" Natsuki said while the other girls giggled In the background.

"So Harry, what are you going to do?" Asked Hermione.

"I think i might let the girls stay at Potter Manor with me. Besides, It is pretty lonely since Genny left me…"

"Well good luck with that. I am sure the girls would start a war over who gets to sleep with you."

"Better to be loved by all then loved by none.." Harry said while chuckling.

"Yes, that is indeed a wise thing to say." Albus said smirking. "Now I guess this is goodbye till we meet again." They all parted their ways and Harry got his laptop out, repacked it, and took the girls home with Him.

To be continued...

 **((Everyone, this Is Kagemaru the Chaos of Uzu... This fiction could not have been possible without the help of Pin the panda, She Does not have a fanfiction account yet but Without her, The entire story would have been very hard to correct i thank you pin for everything you did to make the story what it is :).**

 **Also, do not worry, this story will be continuing soon... I just need to think of how the story would start :)**

 **No spoilers... ;)**


End file.
